Blood Chains
by Yasashii Hime
Summary: Rido didn't succeed in sacrificing Haruka and Juuri's son to revive the Kuran Ancestor, but he did manage to awaken him again. Years after the event, Yuuki was born. Who would she pick in the end, if she have two "brothers" as fiancés? Kaname x Yuuki


**Disclaimer- **_Matsuri Hino owns Vampire Knight; I do not._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Blood Chains<strong>_

_By: Yasashii Hime_

* * *

><p><strong>Summary-<strong> _Rido didn't succeed in sacrificing Haruka and Juuri's son to revive the Kuran Ancestor, but he did manage to awaken him again. Years after the event, Yuuki was born. Who would she pick in the end, if she have two "brothers" as __fiancés?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Prologue~<br>**_

Sitting on a comfortable rocking chair, a woman in her mid-thirties cradled a baby in her arms. She had waist-length, curly brown hair and a pair of mesmerising hazel eyes. The woman stared at the infant fondly, almost in a gushing matter, as her child made adorable noises at the back of his throat. "Good boy, good boy, Kaname," she cooed, rocking the baby back and forth gently.

The baby giggled affectionately, stretching his arms out as he tried to touch his mother's face. A man with wavy, dark-brown hair with tints of red approached the two, patting Kaname's head tenderly while resting his other hand at the top of the chair being occupied by his wife.

Kuran Juuri looked up at her husband and smiled, "He's such a good boy, isn't he?" Her gaze landed on their child and noticed that Kaname was making an unusual expression. "Ah!" Juuri exclaimed, pouting as she continued, "No way, he made a weird face just now! It's a waste of his good looks. . ."

Kuran Haruka glanced at the beautiful woman beside her and chuckled, "How funny, isn't it?" A wide smile spread across his features when he saw the light-hearted glare Juuri sent him. Haruka sighed contentedly before his senses registered another Pureblood Vampire inside the room, and landing his gaze by the door where a man, not much older than him, with a darker shade of brown hair and mismatched eyes stood in the dark.

Knowing that one of the couples finally noticed his presence, Kuran Rido stepped into the sitting room with his arms crossed against his chest. "Maybe it is a good thing after all. . .to give birth to a new life, with all the hidden promises and the unknown factor that comes with it." A ghostly smile graced his lips as his mismatched eyes—blue on the right and red on the left—locked with hazel ones.

Juuri's lips twitched upwards, eyeing the other man carefully. "Would you like to hold him in your arms? Huh, _Uncle_ Rido?" She brought Kaname up to Rido, placing the infant tenderly upon the older vampire's awaiting arms.

Rido carried Kaname with one arm, staring blankly at the infant as did Kaname. The feeling of the thick, silky fabric against his bare hand and long-sleeved coat was a bit slippery, but Rido kept a strong hold on the baby. . .

. . .even when he felt a warm, wet sensation running across his slender arms.

Rido froze and so did Haruka as Kaname relieved himself. Juuri blushed from embarrassment, her eyes widening in alarm. She stood up abruptly, ready to take her child back from her older brother and apologised, "Ah! I'm so sorry! I thought it would still be fine, but. . ."

"It's because you are bad at changing diapers. I'm very good at it because I have experience taking care of my little brother and little sister," Rido chuckled in amusement, bringing Kaname closer to him with two hands. An indescribable emotion flashed through his eyes momentarily, before it disappeared a second later that Haruka thought he must have hallucinated.

The elder of the Kurans turned his back on the couple and started walking away; the infant beginning to thrash violently in irritation. "Let me see. . .I'll go and get you all cleaned up, Kaname. And I'll also get changed out of my shirt which you got all wet," he said out loud, a hint of ill intention seeping through his tone. Rido tightened his grip on Kaname, so tight that the child was starting to free himself from the uncomfortable hold.

"_Aniue_, I'll take care of. . ." Haruka trailed off, running after his older brother. He held the side of the door, peering his head outside the sitting room and into the hallway to find absolutely no trace of Rido. "_Aniue_. . ." Haruka muttered in confusion before his whole body froze in understanding. "Don't tell me he's. . ."

"Haruka?" Juuri questioned her beloved, worry etching her features. She felt that something was horribly wrong, but didn't fully grasp what it was. There was something. . ._something_ she should do, but what? The butterflies in her stomach was becoming increasingly painful as seconds pass by.

"Juuri, no matter what happens, _don't_ leave this room," Haruka uttered seriously and was gone in a flash, leaving his sister both curious and anxious at the same time. What was going on?

* * *

><p>Reaching the forbidden room where the Kuran Ancestor was said to be resting, Rido pushed open the huge doors and briskly waltzed inside. He had Kaname on one hand and a Hunter's sword at the other. He was planning to sacrifice his younger sibling's newborn child for the sake of mainly reviving their powerful ancestor and devouring him for his great strength, and partially for revenge on Juuri for dismissing his advances.<p>

Rido approached the coffin, placing both the sword and the infant on the ground so he could lift the heavy cover bearing the Kuran crest off. He stared at the decaying body reeking inside the ancient stone tomb with a mixture of contentment and anticipation. Rido smirked, looking down at the now crying baby; it was _all too easy_ for him so far—his siblings weren't even aware of his plans.

Picking up the uneasy child, Rido cooed in a hard tone, "Kaname, aren't you happy? You're going to help me wake up our sleeping ancestor. See?" He hovered Kaname above the rotten body, shaking him slightly when he refused to spare a glance at the omnipotent being. Rido rolled his eyes when all Kaname did was bawl his eyes out. He gathered the nearly forgotten sword from the ground and placed the tip of it inches from Kaname's head.

"It's a shame you didn't get a chance to say farewell to Mummy and Daddy," he grinned devilishly, ready to strike when suddenly the arm holding the sword burst and fell on top of the corpse; deep crimson liquid gushing out from his torn arm. Rido glanced at the person by the door and his face fell for a moment before a sadistic grin broke his face. "Well, if it isn't _Daddy_, Kaname. Looks like he would be witnessing your end, little one."

"Let go of my child, _Aniue_," uttered Haruka between pants. Ever since he and Juuri got married, his _dear older brother_ always went to the Kuran Mansion to visit someone—that someone being the ancestor. He had an underlying suspicion of what the elder Kuran was scheming, but the thought of Rido sacrificing his younger sibling's child never crossed Haruka's mind until now.

Haruka charged at Rido in an amazing speed, his hands ripping Rido's other arm and successfully capturing Kaname. Meanwhile, Rido jumped to the other side of the coffin and frowned at his younger brother in distaste, not even sparing his lost arms a glance. First Haruka stole Juuri, now he was ruining his plans? His hatred towards Haruka was growing every breath he took. _Haruka needed to die right here, right now._

Rido's body was slowly regenerating; regaining his arms at a great speed. His mismatched eyes glinted in mischievousness when he was able to plan his next move. "You know, Haruka, you should've just stayed by Juuri's side. That way, you wouldn't have to die," he smirked in merriment when Haruka scowled at him darkly, taking small steps at a time to reach the other male. The loathing dancing in his _baby_ _brother_'s eyes pleased Rido a lot; at last Haruka was starting to feel the same wretched emotion he bore towards him—even for a tiny bit.

Suddenly, a skinny yet calloused arm shot out of the coffin, clutching Rido's face harshly and catching the brothers off-guard. "Are you. . .responsible for this?" a raspy voice uttered, sending chills down their spine as if a knife was being dragged on their backs. The revived ancestor sat up with little difficulty, his hand still holding Rido in place. "I asked you. . .a question."

Rido laughed bitterly, enjoying the weak state of the man before him. "It would have been better for you to have obediently let me devour you! My blood that you have absorbed is nowhere near enough for your body to be fully restored to life," Rido mused out loud, angering the frail-looking vampire sitting in the coffin.

The ancestor's grip on his face merely tightened, glaring heatedly at the vampire that dared wake him up from his eternal slumber through his long, messy dark-brown locks of hair. The ancestor felt his throat burning from thirst; his crimson eyes glowing brighter in need. He focused his gaze on the blissful Pureblood, having the urge to kill Rido for his insolent actions.

". . .Then, you are wrong," the ancestor said before exploding Rido's head and ending his life. If the Pureblood truly perished or not, the remaining males inside the room didn't know for sure.

The ancestor looked at Haruka who was standing by the sidelines, clearly having witnessed the events that took place earlier. His hungry eyes trailed towards the infant in Haruka's arms, making the parent stiffen at the gesture. Haruka warily narrowed his burgundy orbs at the other male, hugging his son close to him.

The ancestor sighed tiredly, staring at the alert man's face. "I won't hurt your son, but. . .I need to do something to get rid of this thirst," he motioned to his throat that was becoming unbearable. He needed to feed right now, albeit he didn't want to take the innocent vampires' lives unlike the one from earlier. "Rest assured, I won't kill your son or you."

Silence embraced them, the sound of Kaname's heavy breathing was the only noise heard. "Can I trust you?" the ancestor asked, his face unreadable. He grasped the sleeve of his coat and waited for Haruka's reply. He already knew the response he was going to receive, but he wanted to hear it for himself.

"Ah," Haruka nodded much to the ancestor's surprise, "if I can trust you." At first, Haruka was quite perplexed with the question, but seeing as how vulnerable and sincere the man in the coffin was, he agreed.

"Fair enough," the ancestor smiled slightly, and sighed for the umpteenth time that day. "Well then. . ." A blinding light engulfed the ancestor, forcing Haruka's sensitive eyes to look away and shield himself. A few seconds later, the light finally vanished and in its place was nothing. Haruka thought that the Kuran Ancestor has killed himself if not for the sound of an infant whimpering.

At the start, Haruka thought it was his son, Kaname, but when he saw him fast asleep he immediately knew it wasn't him. Haruka's burgundy orbs then trailed towards the coffin and he slowly approached it; he looked inside and found another child resting on the ancestor's coat.

Haruka picked the baby up and stared at it; he resembled Kaname a lot—with the same hazel-coloured hair and eyes. Haruka sighed, wondering what he should tell Juuri about the other baby. He wished that she would somehow understand the situation he caught himself in.

Glancing at the child in his other arm, he whispered a soft promise before walking outside the room. "You can trust us. . .Kagami."

* * *

><p><strong>AN-** I'm sorry for not updating _Promise of Eternity_ and for being inactive for a long time. I promise to update it as well as this one.

This plot kind of clicked in my mind when I re-read the manga all over again. So, what do you think of it so far? Please do share your thoughts with me, and if someone could offer their service to me as a beta reader, it would be much appreciated! (:

_Aniue — A respectful way of calling an elder brother. Haruka and Juuri both use "Aniue" and "Onii-sama" in referring to Rido.  
><em>

_Kagami — Mirror. Since the Kuran couples' child and the ancestor couldn't both be called "Kaname", I chose "Kagami" for the ancestor instead because they held a strong resemblance (Haruka and Juuri might have named their son after the ancestor).  
><em>


End file.
